


Drunken Adventures With Yoosung

by arainick500



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple chapters, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainick500/pseuds/arainick500
Summary: You and Yoosung met way before you joined the RFA. You met in the city, for one night of passion. You could have never guessed that you would meet him again.





	1. The First Day Destiny Met

All you wanted to do was go out and have a good time. A couple of drinks, maybe a grinding session… you would never have guessed that you would save a kid who was about to kill himself. Well you think it was a kid… and you think he was trying to kill himself. But when you see a guy with blank eyes staring into blazing oncoming traffic, you don’t really ask questions. You were a little tipsy but anyone could see what he was doing, if people were actually paying attention. You stood slouched over at a crossing light, the light from the cars slightly blinding you in your tipsy state. You looked over to see a rather cute boy with brunette hair wearing a low cut v shaped tight dark blue shirt and blue jeans and sneakers standing by the street light. He looked obviously drunk because he was staggering back and forth with his eyes slightly closed. Under his eyes were rash red from crying and rubbing his eyes. Even in his drunken state and crying state, he looked absolutely adorable. You brush these thoughts aside and stared at the ground. You could see his shoes from the corner of your eye.

Do they still have the tags on them? You thought. But you did not have time to wonder because fear struck through your body as you saw his foot take a step forward. You were sure there was still traffic, what is he doing? Your instinct took over as you ran off and down the sidewalk, you were able to grab his arm and pull him toward you just in time before a car blazed by, honking their horn. You pulled him into your chest, using your legs to balance his weight. “What the hell were you thinking?” your heartbeat going so fast you thought you could have had a heart attack. “You could have died!” You grabbed him by the shoulders and stared into his eyes. You could see tears well up as his body started shaking.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t…” you could see he was shaking in fear, and wobbling on both of his feet. You could clearly smell alcohol on him. Is this kid even old enough to drink? You think.

“It’s alright.” you say to calm him down. “It’s a good thing I was here then.” You rub your thumbs on his shoulders to sooth him and calm him down. It seemed to help. “Is there any place I could take you? So you would be safe?”

His face scrunched up a bit. “Hmm… Jumin’s!” he said pointing a finger up in the air like he had an idea. How cute.

“Is that the name of your father?” you asked.

He looks at you with a puzzled expression. “No, it’s the name of…” He stopped to look at the ground. He growled and held his stomach. “Ugg… why does my stomach hurt?”

Oh shit, you thought. You know this look all too well. You grabbed his shoulders and led him to the nearest trash can.

You released his arms and stepped back as he doubled over and spewed nasty liquid, most of it probably from all the alcohol he drank. You could smell it assault your nose. You almost hacked yourself, but you held yourself together. Why are you so nice? You thought to yourself as you lower your head into your hands and sighing, almost didn’t realize he was walking away until you heard him say… well shout “To Jumin’s!”

“Wait!” you shouted after him. “We got to stop by somewhere!”

 

“Wow! I’m so blessed to meet a wonderful woman like you!”

What the fuck are you doing, you groaned internally.

“Thanks for the mouthwash, you even got me a tooth brush and everything too!”

Jesus Christ. “Yeah well, don’t want you walking around smelling like puke.”

You were currently at a bar that looked way too much above your pay check. This boy said he’s going to Jumin’s so maybe if you brought him to this ‘Jumin’ he’ll take this drunkard off your hands for you. Unfortunately, after a stop to the convenience store to have pretty boy wash his puke ridden mouth out, they went to where this ‘Jumin’s’ place is (which is a bar) and he is nowhere to be found. After listening to mumbles from pretty boy as you and him where walking to where this supposed Jumin is supposed to be, you concluded that he and his friends went to a club because they tried to get this boy out of his apartment from being depressed about a death in his family. You felt bad for him. Maybe that’s why you were treating him so nicely. You look around for any sign of someone who could help, but you could see no one. Perhaps one of the staff knew where he is. You turn to pretty boy who was sitting in a bar chair and currently cradling a cup of water.

You stood and turned to him. “Hey, I’m going to go and find someone to help you okay?”

This made him jump and grab your arm. “No! Don’t leave me like she did!”

You can see tears forming around his eyes. They were crocodile tears you saw but even so… you thought he looked so cute! He pulled at your heart strings you wouldn’t believe. This boy would be the death of you. “Uhh… okay, don’t worry. I won’t go anywhere.” You look at him concerned.

He squeezed your arm a little. “I’m sorry… I lost someone really close to me. I don’t… I don’t want to be alone.”

You can only imagine what it might be like for this boy. He looks like he has a glass heart that almost ready to shatter. “You seem like you have a good head on your shoulders. You will be okay. Maybe not now… but you’ll be okay.” You put your hand on his shoulder as he looked at you and smiled.  
“Thanks… that really means a lot to me.”  
You smiled at the ground, inwardly thanking that the club has dim lighting to hide you blush. It seems like a full minute you two stayed like that only to be pulled out of the trance when you hear the bartender say “I hope you enjoy your drink!” You quickly looked up to see pretty boy drinking a mixed drink that the bartender made. “Hey!” you shouted.

He looks at you with the drink to his lips looking like he was doing nothing wrong.

“What are you doing drinking again? You should be sobering up!”

“I am sobered up! After I threw up I felt so much better!” He gave a winning a smile.”

He’s smiling? How could he smile like that?! “Give me that drink, if you drink anymore you will throw up again!” you reached for the drink but he pulled away.

“Noo!” He whined. After I threw up I felt better!” He smiled with the drink out stretched from you.

You weren’t taking this again. “No. I’m not having you drink just to throw up again, give me that drink.” You reached again to grab it from him, but he pulled back further.

“No! I want to drink!”

“I am not letting you make a fool of yourself, so just give me the drink!” You pre-occupied with trying to get the drink away from him, you didn’t notice how close your face was to him.

“Hey… from up close you’re really cute…” 

You grunt trying to reach for the drink he is currently trying to hold away from you. “Just give me the damn drink! What the hell are you-” you suddenly found yourself unable to talk as you felt a warmth on your lips. Is he kissing you? You felt him move on your lips. Yeah… he’s kissing you… good. Between him kissing you and the alcohol you already drink you felt fuzzy and light. Your hand was still out stretched to try and grab his drink.

He set the drink down and used his free hand to pull your waste close and used his other to rest on your cheek.

Okay… your mind was blank. This guy you don’t even know his name and he’s making out with you? You push his shoulders slightly, pushing him off of you. “Wh-What the hell are you doing?” as much as you would love to make out with pretty boy, you knew he was drunk, much to your dismay.

He makes a puzzled expression. “Sorry… I just really want to kiss you. Can I continue?” He asked.

You were pretty sure you were beet red at this point. “W-well… I don’t mind it.”

“Then I won’t stop.” He grasped your head and pulled you closer to him and smashed your lips together. Assaulting your lips as he sucked… biting leaving marks for sure… you’re falling into him and you love it so much. You sucked in as he sucked on your jaw nibbling, biting, licking… then he worked on your neck. You grunted as you roll your hips forward and scratching his back sending shivers down his spine. Fuck. You wanted so much more.

You brought your hands to his hair and pulled it hard forcing him to face you. You licked your lips, ran your hand up his chest, and whispered in his ear “Let’s get out of here.”


	2. One Night Of Passion

The intensity of the ride to his place was just as intense as the fore play. You wouldn’t allow him to touch you, but you had free reign over his body. The whole taxi ride to his place you teased him by running your hand up and down his thigh, getting so close to his sweet spot, but just barely. You hear him breath roughly and deeply… and you could get addicted to the way he moans softly. But you want to hear him moan loudly.

When you arrive at his place it was a race to get to his room as fast as possible. You wouldn’t even let him touch you when you were in the elevator, going as far as slapping his wandering hands. But as soon as you and him went into his apartment you slammed him against the door and immediately started making out with him hard. You wanted him to let out that moan you love so much… and he did not disappoint. Breathy moans even when you assaulted his lips turned you on more you could even imagine. You start to work on his neck when you realize something that made you chuckle.

“What is it.” He breathed out.

“We came this far and we don’t even know each other’s name.” you laugh to yourself. You stood up and stared deeply into his eyes. “Got a name pretty boy?” 

“Yoosung… and you?”

“(Y/N). Nice to meet you Yoosung.”

“Likewise.” He pulled your hips to his and grinded on you as he started kissing you.

Here’s your grinding session, you inwardly chuckled. You two moved to the bedroom while still on each other’s lips. You got to the bed room and he slammed the door shut and he took off his shirt. He wasn’t ripped but he pretty toned and it turned you on even more. You start to remove your own shirt but he stopped you.

“Allow me.” He said seductively.

Wow. A gentleman.

He removed your shirt and immediately started kneading your breast. You let out a breathy moan as you ran your nails down his abdomen and across his hips. His skin was soft and smooth and so lovable. He pulled you close to take off your bra. After about 30 seconds of him fiddling with it and you laughing and he finally got it off. He immediately began sucking and nibbling your breasts. He takes a moment to suck on his fingers and he uses that to stimulate his lack of a mouth. You gasp and moan. “Ugn… that feels good.”

He stops to your dismay and goes to your lips and rubs his hands on your hips. This seems like an invite to you as you started to take off his pants. This sends a shock to him for some reason as he grabbed both of your hands. He’s red and panting with a look of shame on his face.

“What’s wrong?” you asked.

“I tried hiding it and I’m sorry if it ruins the mood but I feel like I need to tell you that…” he pauses for a moment.

You put your hand up to his cheek. “What is it? You can tell me anything.”

He turns his blushing red face to the side almost in shame. “Th-This is my first time!”

Oh… is that what he was worried about? You started chuckling.

He looked at you sadly.

“You think that would stop me? Hmm… guess I’ll have to make it memorable then.” you grinned.

He gasped and smiled, cupped you face and kissed you passionately. You pulled on his hips and led him to the bed. You pushed him slightly so he fell onto the bed with his knees dangling off the side. You crawled on to the bed and lowered yourself onto hips and you sucked and kissed his neck. He brought his hands and ran his nails down your back making you arch your back and roll your hips, pushing your hips into his groin, a small bulge making itself clear. This makes him lets out a moan and grip your hips hard.

“You know…” you breathed into his ear making him shiver. “With how good you kiss and you touching me I would have never guessed this was your first time.” avoiding the word virgin as to not insult him.

“Yeah well…” he lets out a light chuckle. “I did a lot of research.”

“Well…It paid off.” You kiss under his ear as you bend up running your hands down his chest to his pants and started unbuttoning them.

“You going to stop me?”

“No… please…” He lets out a breathy moan. “Go on.”

You pull on his zipper so unbearably slow. You pull his pants off even more so… leaving his red plaid boxers on and staring into Yoosung’s eyes hungrily the entire time, letting him know what’s in store.

You step off from the bed. “You’re turn.” you say.

He bends up and scoots to the end of the bed and started unbuttoning your pants, never breaking contact from your eyes. He started pulling your pant off with your underwear when you lightly slapped his hands.

“uh huh… no fair.” you pouted.

He chuckled when he pulled off your pants leaving your panties on. “Better?”

“Very. Now up on the bed.”

“Oh, I love it when you tell me what to do.” he smiled as he scooted further up on the bed.

“Oh don’t worry babe, there’s more where that came from.” you said as you followed suit.

He breathed out deeply and chuckled at what you said. Immediately as you hovered over his body, you lowered you’re hips onto his and you started grinding against each other. That small bulge soon turning into a full on erection. In between gasps and moans from the both of you, you intertwine your hands with his. You stared kissing each other so fast you were sure it would leave bruises the next day. Tongue intertwined with tongue in a heated power play for dominance, but you know you would win. You always won. You explored his mouth, making sure that each little crevice could feel you, making sure that he would feel you. In between his breathy loud moans, it’s not like he could stop you. Sucking on his tongue, you pulled out and sat up with his hands still in yours.

“I need more.” you stared desperately into his eyes. He sucked on his lip. “I need… you.”

He pulled on your panties and you position your body above him to allow him to take it off. He threw your panties with the other clothing. He took a moment to marvel at the scenery. “Breathtaking.” He said. He moved one of his hands and hovered over your wet heat and stopped.

“Umm… unfortunately this is where my expertise stops.” He caught himself. “W-Well… I know a little but um…”

You laugh a little. “I wouldn’t expect you to. Just show me what you know. And we’ll work out the kinks.” Intentionally using the word kink.

Yoosung hesitantly brought his fingers into you slit. He ran his fingers up and down at first, just to get a lay of the land. You let out a sigh to let him know it felt good. Then he ran his fingers gently across your clit. You gave out a soft squeak.

Yoosung froze. “Ah… sorry did I do something wrong?” He asked.

“No, no, no! I… haven’t done this in a while so I’m… a little sensitive. But… keep going.”

He nodded as brought his fingers back to your sensitive spot, careful not to push too hard or too little. He formed circles around your clit, making you shiver and moan lightly. He does this for a minute then he had an idea. “Umm... (Y/N)?”

You looked down at him with half lidded eyes. “Yes?”

“I want to do something. Could you sit up a bit?”

You complied, as you raised your hips a bit. Yoosung brought his other hand and ran it over the tip of your entrance forming circles while he was still playing with your clit. You shut your eyes and arch your back with the extra stimulated pleasure, your breath quickening fast. “Oh god… that’s… that’s good.” You quickly breathed out. And his fingers went in. You did a full on moan as you rode his fingers with the pleasure. He pulled his fingers in and out, and rode it with your movements. It would seem seeing you like this did some things to Yoosung too because you could hear breathy moans over your loud as hell ones. This was all… too much. But you didn’t want to stop. You wanted more, more, more! You express your thoughts into words as you rode his fingers. “Yoosung please! I want more, more, more! Please god!”

He stops and removes his fingers sits up and kisses you passionately. He stops and stares into your eyes. “You sure. Are you absolutely sure?” looking desperately at you.

You brought your hands and cradled his head. “Yes, yes, yes! I never been so sure about anything in my life.” you kiss him with the same amount of heated passion, and even more, as he gave you. “Take me, Yoosung.”

He grabs your body and shifted you over so he could get up. He goes over to his dresser and pulls out a condom. “I just bought this yesterday.” He turns to you. “I’m glad I could put it to good use.” He crawls onto the bed and started kissing you. He stops and looks at you. “However, can I request something from you?”

“Yes. Anything.”

“Could… could you be on top? I know it’s not very manly of me but I think it would be the most comfortable for you and if not I think I could make it-” you put one your fingers to his lips.

“I would love to be on top.” you genuinely smile.

Yoosung gives you a gracious smile and kisses you. He allows you to guide him to the top of the bed and lay him down.

“You ready?” your breathed out.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” he acknowledged.

You grabbed his boxers and pull them off, so teasingly slow. You take them off and throw them with the array of clothing. It was… beautiful. You knew you would look back on this embarrassingly as to describe a penis beautiful… but there was no other way to describe it. It was… beautiful… just like him. He wasn’t small, nor was he humongously big either. In fact, he was average size, about 6 or 7. He had an averaged girth, not too big not too small, just… perfect. You guessed Yoosung could read your thoughts because he giggled to himself.

“Is it that marvelous?” he teased.

“Yes, and even more so.” you laughed and grinned.

Yoosung opened the condom packet and rolled it onto himself. You crawled on top of him never breaking eye contact. You hover over his erection.

“Okay?” you asked.

“Okay.” he responded.

You lowered yourself onto him halfway and immediately shut your eyes with the intrusion. You could feel your heart was beating so fast. You groaned with Yoosung as you lower yourself all the way down. The array of feelings you were feeling right now could be described as nothing but… you don’t know. You guess you would figure it out soon enough. You opened your eyes to see Yoosung staring at you.

“You okay?” he said.

“I’m okay.” you responded. “Just… give me a minute.” you close your eyes.

You could hear nothing but the breath of Yoosung as he waited patiently. It would seem like thirty seconds to minute before you breathed in deeply, and then released. You looked at him with determination in your eyes. “Okay… I’m ready.”

Yoosung intertwined his fingers with yours as he moved in rhythm with you. You shut your eyes, focusing on the pleasure he was giving you. Up and down, up and down… you repeated to yourself like a chant. You and Yoosung were doing nothing but moving and breathing… and then the movement became faster… and faster. It would seem the faster he pushed the harder you breathed, the louder you moaned… and so was Yoosung. God, Yoosung. He was under you moaning like a porn star so much that you could swear hearing that boy moan would be a kink of yours. It’s all feels like becoming too much, but you wouldn’t stop now. “Yoosung!” you screamed out.

“(Y/N)! I’m gunna…!”

“No! Please, hold on for me Yoosung! Hold on for me!”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” He screamed.

This pleaure… mixed with slight pleasurable pain. You were staring at each other intensely through and through. You thought it couldn’t get any intense. Then he hit your sweet spot. That one spot out of all the guys you been with, couldn’t hit. He hit you g-spot. You threw your head back and screamed and moaned and writhed with pleasure. Yoosung was right there with you… screaming and moaning you name over and over… and you screamed his name over and over.

“Yoosung! I’m going to!”

“I know… me too.” He harshly breathed out. “I’m gunna!”

You feel him release inside you, and that was it. You came. You threw you head, body back with pleasure. It was exciting, pleasurable, and all kind of different feelings all at once. It was the best feeling you have ever experienced and more. So much, you felt tears forming at your eyes and then running down. You couldn’t believe it. You could believe it. Your labored breath calmed down. You open your eyes to see the most beautiful picture you have ever seen in your entire life. Yoosung was crying with you. Reassuring you the experience was just as intense for him as it was for you. You weren’t religious, or maybe you were, but… you thought you saw an angel. The most beautiful angel you’ve ever seen. You removed yourself from him and threw yourself on top of him. “I was… that is…”

“The most greatest thing you’ve experienced? I know. Same for me too.”

You looked at him and saw him with his eyes closed in pleasure. “I’m… so tired…”

“Same.” He said. “Sleep with me?”

You chuckled. “I already did.”

He laughed with you as you both fell into deep alluring sleep.

 

The Next Morning…

Yoosung awaked with a start finding his bed empty and the clothing from his guest last night gone. He ran his hands through his hair. What did you expect, Yoosung? Yoosung thought. That it was destiny with a one-night stand? He rand his hands over the empty bed sheets, looking back with fondness of the events the night before. It all seemed so real… he thought. He wasn’t upset just… disappointed. He smiled to himself. He would never forget this for as long as he lived. When god sent an angel down to cure him from his woes. He spent the morning crying, not tears of happiness, but tears joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I never intened to use the fault in our stars Okay? Okay. It just happened that way.


	3. Meeting Again

Several Years Later…

707: Oh sweet naïve Yoosung what would we ever do without you.

Yoosung: Why do keep assuming I’m naïve? I don’t think I’m as innocent as you think you know.

ZEN: Well, you are always saying you want to get a girlfriend, no?

Yoosung: That is true but...

Yoosung: It’s not my fault nobody wants to date me!

ZEN: It kind of is when you hole up in your room playing video games all the time;;

Yoosung: I talk to people at school too!

707: And how many of them are girls?

Yoosung: …a couple!

707: And how many of them like you?

Yoosung: T_T none.

Yoosung: At least I think!

Jumin Han: That’s not true.

707: OwO What’s this? Does Jumin Han know something we don’t?

Yoosung: Wait Jumin, you’re not talking about!!!!!!

Jumin Han: That girl you met that you told me about.

707: What!!!

ZEN: What!!!!!!!!!!

Yoosung: Jumin, I told you not to bring it up!!!!!

Jumin Han: Oh. Right you did. I’m sorry.

ZEN: NO! NO! NO! What’s this about a girl!!!!????

707: Yeah come on spill the beans!!!!

Jumin Han: He only told me because I needed to know where he was. And even then nothing happened.

Yoosung: Yeah. Nothing happened >.<

Yoosung: A drunk girl just happened to make out with me. That’s all that happened.

707:…sounds suspicious.

ZEN: Yeah, are you sure that’s all that happened?

Yoosung: Yes.

Jumin Han: Yes.

Yoosung: It was nothing so just put it in the past!!!

ZEN: Fine.

707: Fine. Whatever. T_T

Yoosung: Anyway…

(Y/N) has entered the chatroom.

Yoosung: Failed my midterms fml T_T

707: Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol.

 

A couple hours later…

What was this? What was happening right now? You couldn’t decide if it was a blessing or a curse that you would meet him again. Would he be so accepting of you if he knew that you were the one that blew him off that night? Would he be angry at you and tell you to leave? Out of all the RFA members he was the most excited that there was to be a party again, and that tore you up even more. It must have torn him up even more when he realized you had left. You froze for a second. Why did you leave? He seemed like the perfect guy! Handsome, beautiful, a gentleman, a lover. He had what all the girls want in a man so why… but that just seems it right? Now you remember. It was love. That feeling that you couldn’t describe was love… and that scared you. How fast you fell in love with this man in just one night scared you. You remember… you woke up before him. It was serene. You looked back on the night before with fondness before it struck through your heart like lightning. Fear. He knew nothing about me. I knew nothing about him. Anxiety settled deep within your heart. What if this relationship… turned out nothing like I imagined? What if this goes down in burning flame? You can’t do that to him. Not after everything he’s been through. You very carefully rolled off of him not to wake him up. Grabbed your cloths, and went out the door. Dressed in the living room so as not to cause ruckus for fear of waking him up, went out the door and left. 

You sobbed into your hands. How could this happen? Why? Why? Why?! Your phone went off to signal that somebody entered the chat room. A little extra that Seven added to you phone. It wouldn’t hurt to see who it is. It was Zen. You decided to enter that chat room to take your mind off of current events.

(Y/N) has entered the chatroom.

(Y/N): Today’s weather was nice.

ZEN: Today?

ZEN: Not really…

ZEN: I didn’t like today’s weather.

ZEN: It rains here…

You talked with Zen about his rehearsal, the party, V, and if you ate. Zen sent a selfie and left. You chuckled to yourself. That cheered you up a little. You left the chatroom and went to make a snack and brought your phone. You were in the middle of having cheese and crackers while reading a book when your phone started ringing. It was the RFA ringtone and you looked to see who it was. You almost choked on your cracker when you saw that it was Yoosung! You screamed Inwardly at yourself, what are you going to do. You found new strength and picked up the phone. “Hello?” you answered in an octave lower than your normal voice. You thank God you usually sing the guy parts to some songs, allowing you to do this.

“Hello?” he said.

His voice… you thought. Missed it so much.

“I’m Yoosung Kim!”

Oh… so that’s his full name.

“Yoosung with a black star in the messenger is me. Do you know who I am?”  
You smiled to yourself, remembering that in his profile picture, he had dyed his hair blond instead of keeping the usual burnet. “You’re the one with blond hair, right?”

“Yeah, that’s me! You remembered! Yay! Uhm… so … I called because… everyone sort of suspected you in the beginning and that kept bothering me… weren’t you offended?”

Ah… he’s such a sweetheart. “I’d be suspicious if I were them myself.”

“I was really surprised too when you joined without Seven’s authorization.”

You have no idea. You thought.

“But the first moment you said something, I knew you weren’t a bad person. Let’s just call that my sixth sense!”

It took everything you had to stop you from sobbing.

“I could just feel that you’re not a bad person and would actually help us instead. Jumin will just say that it’s superstition but I really felt that. You know… regardless of what everyone says, I trust you.”

You pulled the phone away to let out a little cry. Come on get yourself together. You returned the phone to head.

“I think the problems bothering you will be solved if we catch that hacker. Besides, Seven’s a genius, so he’ll catch the person quick. So don’t be too worried, and I apologize if you were upset. Everyone’s just careful. No one has bad intentions.”

He’s still the same even when you left him.

“Let’s just leave the hacker to Seven from now on and just have fun! What do you like? Do you like gaming? I know a super fun one! And I’m pretty good at it too. Let me know if you need a game partner. I can help you. I can be a spectacular knight in the gaming world, though not so easily in reality, haha. It’s kind of embarrassing, but I have a lot of power in the LOLOL world.”

So he’s taking up gaming? That seems totally like him, you giggle to yourself.

“Oh, the class bell rang. I have to go back to class. Sorry, but I have to hang up. Let’s talk later. I don’t know about anything else, but I’m super good at gaming, so let me know. Talk to you later!”

“Okay… bye.” you said. And you hung up.

You let the silence settle in. You’re in too deep. You’re in far too deep. Are you going to stop now?

Hell no.


	4. Yoosung Returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, in the midst and confusion this chapter was lost! ;0; I'm adding it right now!

About a week later…  
It was the day before the party. It was the day before the party and Yoosung was missing. And after everything we’ve been through… you pace the apartment back and forth filled with anxiety and worry. “Damn it!” you slam one of your hands on the table and immediately regretted it. You held your hand to your chest and cradled the pain. Fuck. It’s damn five twenty-five and you still haven’t heard not a single peep for your darling Yoosung. And even the last chat room you said! You said… I love you. And he said I love you back… It’s just… “It’s just not fair!” You screamed. Tears rolled down your eyes as you doubled over cradling yourself. “When will he come home?” you said to no one in particular. “Just please…” you said trembling. “If anyone’s out there… God or whatever…” you wipe your tears. “Just bring him back to me.” you whispered. You cried for what seemed like ages when you heard salvation. The RFA chime that lets you know when someone is in the chat room. Could it be? You stood wiping your tears. You stop on your way to the table where your phone lay. No… don’t ever give yourself hope. You did those other times, and it was another RFA member. But still… you couldn’t help from hope creeping into your heart as you walk over to the table… as you picked up your phone… you close your eyes as you turned it on. You hit the power button. Your heart ached as you slowly open up your eyes. You pressed on the application, tapped on the chat room and immediately shut your eyes. Your breath shook as you slowly opened your eyes and then… you couldn’t believe it. Yoosung’s in the chat room. Yoosung’s in the chat room! “Yoosung’s in the chat room!” you screamed as you jumped in circles. You stopped, filled with anxiety. Your breath hitched as you tapped on the chat room button.

(Y/N) has entered the chat room.

Yoosung: (Y/N)!

(Y/N): Yoosung! You’re back. I’m glad. I’m so glad!

Yoosung: (Y/N), I missed you.

Yoosung: I really missed you. I can’t even tell you how much I missed you…

Yoosung: I’m sorry I worried you.

Yoosung: I made you wait too long.

Yoosung: I logged in first since everyone must be worried.

Yoosung: Seven will get here soon.

Yoosung: I’m safe.

Yoosung: [PICTURE]

Yoosung: No need to worry now...!

Yoosung: Everything’s good.

(Y/N): Don’t ever leave me. I was so worried!

Yoosung: I won’t.

Yoosung: I’m so… sorry.

Yoosung: I’ll never leave you by yourself again.

(Y/N): What happened?

Yoosung: That’s…

Yoosung: We went to… the hide out.

Yoosung: I promised Seven not to talk about what I saw and heard.

(Y/N): Just tell me, please?

Yoosung: If I actually get to meet you and we start seeing each other…

Yoosung: I’ll tell you all the secrets.

Yoosung: But I can’t right now.

(Y/N): So everyone is safe now?

Yoosung: Yes…

Yoosung: You can relax now.

(Y/N): We can see each other now?

Yoosung: Yes…!

Yoosung: I just want to meet you soon…

Yoosung: Please forgive me…if I’m a bit late.

Yoosung: I’m really tired right now.

(Y/N): Just get some rest for now. You did so well.

Yoosung: Thank you…

Yoosung: I want…

Yoosung: (Y/N)

Yoosung: Thank you for waiting…

Yoosung: And…

(Y/N): I love you.

Yoosung: I love you too.

Yoosung: I’m…really sleepy. I’m going to take a nap.

(Y/N): Talk to me as soon as you wake up~

Yoosung: Alright…

Yoosung: But… give me some time.

Yoosung: Okay?

Yoosung: My precious girl.

Yoosung: I’ll talk to you later.

Yoosung has left the chatroom.

 

You clutch your phone as tears ran down your face. You shut your eyes close… inhaling… and scream “Yes!” you danced around the apartment, heart filled with nothing but pure joy. You cried and cried and cried not of sadness, but of pure joy. You looked to the sky, well ceiling, and whispered out “Thank you.” Your body felt elated with an emotion you have not felt before. You’ve been through this before. But after years of your life wasting away to come into contact with the pure angel again, your pure angel, you finally knew. Pure love… pure love! “I love you Yoosung…” you sobbed over and over like a chant. Your phone did the RFA chime that lets you know that someone is calling. You know all too well who that is.

“Hello?” You said timidly.

“Gosh… I love this voice~ I had no idea I’d be this happy to hear you voice again.”

“What’s wrong? You don’t sound too well.”

“Hmm? I don’t sound too well? Oh… I’m just tired I’ll tell you everything tomorrow. I just wanted to hear your voice. I can’t calm down thinking that I’ll finally see you tomorrow. I want to see you so bad.”

You heard some voices in the background.

“What? Oh… right now? Uh, just a moment. I was on the phone. I have to go do something now…”

“Where are you?” you asked.

“Uhm…I-I’m outside. I’ll go home soon. The party will be perfect tomorrow… so don’t worry, okay?”

You chuckle. “Okay.”

You hear him return the chuckle. “I know this is funny right now… but I’m having so many thoughts about tomorrow.”

“Oh? What thoughts.” you smiled.

“When I see you… this is a bit naughty but… I’m thinking about where I’m going to kiss you first.”

Your tears instantly dried and replaced with a beet red face. Did he just said what I think he said?!

“Haha, I said it… I’m not the only one here… thanks for waiting for me. I know a lot of things happened but eventually, I was able to protect you.

He lied the second time we met. He was a knight in the game world and real life too.

“I’m happy with that. I love you… Oh, they’re staring at me now… I have to go. See you tomorrow. Have a good night… muah.”

“W-wait!” you shouted.

“Hmm?” Yoosung hummed. So sweet.

You gathered yourself together. “I love you too.” you kissed in the phone like he did and hung up. You squealed inwardly and outwardly. Oh the look on his face must be priceless. You gush to yourself. “He’s home, he’s home, he’s ho-” you stopped in your tracks and frowned. Anxiety found its way and crept into your soul again. It’s time… to acknowledge the elephant in the room. He still doesn’t know that you’re the girl that crept into his life so many years ago. Your eyes went blank. And just when all seems lost you a memory came to your mind that sparked hope and an idea. You most certainly were in far too deep. But where you going to stop now? 

Hell no.


	5. The Day That Destiny Met For The Second Time

A day later…

Today’s the day. You were well rested; you had finished talking with everyone in the chat room and you were about to set your plan into motion. Well, about to when you got a call from Yoosung. You immediately picked up.

“Hello?” you answered.

“Hello? Are you ready? I’ll be seeing you really soon but… I feel like this is a dream. I’ll only know this is reality after I hear your voice.”

“Today is such a happy reality!”

“Really. This is what they call a dreamlike reality. I can’t believe I get to love someone so much. I thought I could only dream about it… I’m so happy.”

“Me too.”

“Oh right… there’s something I want to tell you. I thought of just going… but I thought I should just tell you beforehand so that you’re not too surprised.”

“What is it, love?” you questioned.

“Don’t be scared even if I seem a bit scary, okay? No matter what I look like, I’m the man who loves you.”

What is he talking about? You were getting worried at his words.

“That’s what matters, right?”

“Of course.” you reassure him.

“Oh, I have to hang up now. See you at the party. I’ll be seeing you soon, honey…”

“I’ll… see you too darling. Oh, and Yoosung?”

“Yes?”

“I’m going to send you a text. You can’t read it until you show up to the party okay?”

“Okay, but, what is this about?” He questioned.

“You absolutely have to promise me that you won’t read it until you get to the party okay.”

“Okay, I promise.”

“Okay… I love you, Yoosung.”

“I love you too, (Y/N)”

You hang up and stared at the phone. It was… eight fifty-five. And you spent a couple hours debating what you should text him… and what you came up with is this.

My dearest Yoosung. We’ve been through a lot together. And all in just a week! I’m so glad you’re home safe. I’m so glad you came home to me. And it makes it that much harder to tell you this. Before I get to my point I just want you to know… I love you. There is nobody who can stop me in this world from loving you. Which is why telling you this is that much harder for me. Tomorrow… is not going to be the first time we meet. We met in our past once… like two ships passing in the night. I’m not going to tell you where and when we first met. That would spoil the surprise right? So I am only going to give you a hint. Okay? Okay.

You pressed send, and got ready to go to the best party of your life.

 

A couple hours later…

You arrive overwhelmed by the amount of people. Is that really all the people you invited? You felt a sense of pride as you walked up, meeting Jaehee. She didn’t recognize you at first but she caught on quick. You introduced yourself to her and met Zen and Jumin. You were overwhelmed meeting the people who you only talked on the phone with and chatted through the messenger. You quickly went in and met Seven. He looked… miserable.

“(Y/N)” he said.

Zen, Seven, Jaehee, and Jumin gathered in the ball room.

“I’m a moron.” Seven said.

“What?” you said.

“What do you mean?” Jaehee piped in.

“I’m a moron, an imbecile, and twitchy!” he shouted.

“Hey what’s wrong with you?” Zen said.

“…no” Seven teared up.

“…Is he crying?” Zen said.

“Maybe long term stress?” Jaehee added.

“Yoosung’s hurt.” Seven said dejectedly. “He got hurt yesterday… because I broke down…”

“Yoosung said that he was alright yesterday.” Jumin said.

“He typed those words on his way to the hospital to calm everyone down.” Seven said. “The hacker got us when we were trying to get the data… his left eye… he might go blind. 

He told me not to tell everyone… saying it could affect the party. But… I’m worried sick. What do we do? Jumin… Jaehee… (Y/N), what should I do? I don’t know what to do with all this guilt.”

“Calm down Seven… it’s not your fault Yoosung volunteered to go.” You placed your hand on his shoulder reassuring him. You turned to the rest. “We should go to the hospital.”

They agreed, but just when they were sorting things out the lights went out.

A voice was heard saying “welcome everyone to RFA’s party.”

“It’s V!” Jaehee said. “He’s up on stage.”

“I am V, the head of RFA. Although I am the leader, it was the members of RFA who worked hard to make this party happen. Please give a round of applause for all the members who made this possible. Oh, they are all over there in the back.”

The audience clapped, smiled, and cheered.

“As you might know… RFA was founded by me and my fiancé Rika. My love Rika unfortunately left this world two years ago, but it still holds that this organization was found with our love. Although she may no longer be with us, the love she left still drives RFA. So I wanted to take this opportunity to show the love. For all the precious members of RFA. I introduce to you, the youngest member of RFA, Yoosung Kim.”

The audience clapped once more and your darling Yoosung came on stage. He was as beautiful as you remember.

“Y-Yoosung?” Zen questioned.

“Did he get released from the hospital?” Seven said.

“I guess so…” Jumin added.

“The bandages on his eye…” 

You looked at him closer. The bandages…? You were filled with worry… what could have possibly happened?

“I’m glad I at least have my right eye; I can see all the other members. Those unfamiliar, but welcoming faces.” He looked at Seven. “Oh, Seven! Did you cry? Don’t cry, I’m fine.”

“I’m sorry!” Seven shouted.

“I said I’m fine. The one next to you… must be (Y/N).”

He looked at you with a kind gentle face, you couldn’t help but smile.

“Finally I get to see you face… but… it’s not the first time is it?”

This surprised you. Could he…?

“Hey, (Y/N), what is he talking about?” Zen questioned.

“Be quiet.” Jumin said.

“I wanted to see you so much, (Y/N).” Yoosung was looking at you. And you were looking back.

“Assistant Kang, contact the hospital. We’ll take him there after this show’s over.” Jumin said.

“Alright.” Jaehee responded.

You didn’t pay attention to them. Your eyes were fixated on him.

“Thank you everyone here for coming. All members of RFA tried hard for the party… but especially (Y/N), that cute lady over there, worked so hard for this.”

He pointed to you. All the guests looked at you. You waved to the audience bashfully.

Yoosung addressed the audience. “I’m sure all of you came here with your own agenda, but please let me take some of your time. I want to talk about the members. Just bear with me. The founder of RFA, Rika, said she wanted to be a magician. A magician that makes people happy.  
Yoosung went on to talk about how Rika influenced him with her magic and he benefited the most with her magic. And how he realized that it wasn’t magic… it was just love.

“After she left. I was yearning for love. I was lost and it was difficult.” Yoosung looked at you. “I later had to acknowledge that (Y/N) kindness and care… completely took my heart. I liked her so much that I wasn’t afraid to get hurt for her. So… don’t look so worried about my eye, (Y/N). I was so glad to able to sacrifice myself for you. I will cherish you more, so you will never regret being with me… I’ll give you my heart. It’s so difficult to just stand here and watch. I must go to the person I longed for now. Then… Arai, just stay right there.”

“Yoosung is… coming.” Seven said.

“So romantic.” Zen smiled.

“Let’s leave them alone.” Jumin and Jaehee ushered the members away, leaving just you and Yoosung.

Yoosung stopped in front of you. “(Y/N), I’m so glad that you’re safe” he took your hand and leaned in front of you. “I missed you so much.” he whispered. “Ever since that day we met… a couple of years ago.”

“You… you remembered!” tears welled in your eyes.

“Yes… I had my suspicions, but I figured that was false hope. You have no idea how happy that I was right. This is destiny right? I know I can’t be the only one to feel this.”

“Yes… you and me… were meant to be together… forever.”

He cradled your cheek in his hand. “I would love... nothing better.”

He pulled you forward, and gave you a passionate kiss, sealing your lives and destinies forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoowee! It's all finished! I honestly did not think this work would be this popular ! Can you believe this my first smut writing? Me either! I thank you to all that left cudo's and comments thank you so much! And honestly I was thinking of writing a bonus chapter involving the after ending, and alternate universe for other characters as well! Tell me what you think and have any ideas by leaving a comment!


End file.
